doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon
#MS-903 "Doraemon" '''or simply '''Doraemon is the main, titular character of all Doraemon media (including, but not limited to the original manga, anime, video games, and movies). Doraemon's signature colour is blue and he is usually represented by the colour blue. Personality and Characteristics ]]Doraemon is a blue robotic cat corresponding (tints of pink-orange in earlier manga chapters and media) from the 22nd century, who weighs 129.3kg (285.05lbs) and measures at 129.3cm (4'3") tall. He was manufactured on September 3rd in the year 2112, bearing the code MS-903, at the Matsushiba Robot Factory. Doraemon is considered a substandard product compared to other models because many of his robotic features (ie. radar whiskers and cat-calling V.ll) malfunctioned after production. During his manufacture, he got struck by lightning and lost an important screw that was part of his brain, thus affecting his performance in both his studies and towards society. ]] His favorite food is Dorayaki (known as "fudgy pudgy pie" in the English version of the manga, "yummy buns" in the English, and "dora-cakes/bean jam buns" in other versions). According to a story arc in the spin-off manga series, "The Doraemons", Doraemon's original paint color was yellow. His color changed after getting his ears gnawed off by a robot mouse. This caused him to develop a fear of mice and slip into depression on top of a tower, where he drank a potion labeled "sadness", which augmented his depression to the point where, as he wept, his yellow paint washed off, and his voice deepened. These events are what caused Doraemon to develop musophobia, despite the fact he's a robot cat. His permanent musophobia makes it extremely easy for his friends and enemies to exploit, especially tricking him into thinking a mouse is near him. That includes robotic ones and toys shaped like mice. The same applies to hamsters and gerbils, which he often mistakes them to be mice, too. Additionally, it hinders from keeping his cool, helping his friends, defeating his enemies, and even making him lose his smile. These events were also animated into the 2005 intro to the current anime series. Doraemon also has a fourth-dimensional pocket on his body from which he can acquire various colourful, awesome and futuristic gadgets, tools and play things from a future department store, mostly each one he acquires in each story are to help out Nobita Nobi with anything he has trouble with in the story. He also has the tendency to panic during emergencies, characterized by him frantically trying to pull out a very much-needed tool from his pocket, only to produce a huge assortment of unrelated household items, which can be quite irritating at times. He was iminated for 17 times. He becomes angry, if, they call him tanuki (the Japanese raccoon-dog). Doraemon is a very weird cat. While most cats love matatabi; Doraemon loves to eat dorayaki to the point where his mouth waters when he thinks about them. It's very difficult for Doraemon to go a day without dorayaki, especially due to his addiction to them. Three days without any will make him desperately moan and do anything for a chance to get one. Doraemon is always tricked by Nobita due to this. Doraemon, the champion of the 30 Dorayaki Eating Contest, ate a bedroom sized dorayaki by himself, and went into the Genius Book of Records for eating the largest dorayaki the quickest. He also has a dorayaki encyclopedia to find the nearest and best dorayaki shops. He also like to eat watermelon, pudding, tea, juice and various cakes. He gets angry when anyone tries to eat dorayaki without offering him one. He even doubts Nobita despite the latter telling the truth, which can sometimes causes a rift between them until Doraemon learns that Nobita wasn't lying and apologizes for acting like an idiot. In the original storyline of the manga, Doraemon is sent back from the 22nd century to the present day to aid Nobita Nobi, a highly unlucky fourth-grader from Nerima in Tokyo, by his great-great-grandson Sewashi. He sent Doraemon to the present day to help out his great-great-grandfather so that Doraemon will help improve Nobita's circumstances so that his descendants, including Sewashi, could enjoy a better future. When Doraemon is "off-duty", his sister Dorami sometimes goes back in time from 2112 to the present day to visit Nobita. Dorami quarrels with Doraemon when he refuses to go to future for his check-up. This is required by all future robots to ensure they're healthy. Doraemon refuses to go as he is very worried about Nobita when he's away. He is upset if they call him "Italian" or "King Rabbit". In one such episode, Doraemon gave Nobita a doll which gives good advice to people. Later in the episode, Doreamon sneezed hard, resulting in him losing an important screw. This would result in a serious illness (or even expiry). Nobita promised Doraemon that he would find the screw, not listening to the doll who said that Nobita had to do his homework instead. The doll later got stuck with Gian. At last, after a long period of time, Nobita found the screw and fixed Doraemon, and he was back to normal. Whenever Doraemon sees a cat that he loves, he will lose his appetite, even for dorayaki. He will also blush and become timid when he gives a present which contains highly advanced cat technology to any one of them. Doraemon also lets them go, if he thinks it's the best for them. Doraemon is well known within the neighbourhood's cat community. He holds many parties, helps others that are being bullied and stops cats from arguing. Doraemon is always ready to help others, human or animal. Name origin The name "Doraemon" can be translated roughly to "stray." Unusually, the name "Doraemon" (ドラえもん) is written in a mixture of two Japanese scripts: Katakana (ドラ) and Hiragana(えもん). "Dora" derives from "dora neko" (brazen or stray cat, どら猫), and is a corruption of nora (stray). "Emon" 衛門、右衛門 is a component of male given names like Goemon, though no longer as popular as in the past. "Dora" is not derived from dora 銅鑼, meaning gong, but due to the homophony, the series puns on this, with Doraemon loving dorayaki. Relationships Nobita Nobi They can be called the closest and truest friends of all time. They both have a strong bond and will never leave each other's side. As seen in many episodes, Nobita and Doraemon cannot live apart each other and are always by each other's side, in times of danger, times of happiness, or times of sadness. One of their best moments was after the events of All the Way From the Country of the Future, Doraemon and Nobita play baseball in the open lot. Nobita fails to catch an easy ball from Doraemon making Doraemon furious. Nobita wants to go home and said that he can't do anything but it was stopped by Doraemon. Doraemon said that he doesn't want to study, doesn't want to play, he never tries harder and that's the reason why he was useless. Nobita answered that just because he can't do anything, doesn't mean he's useless. Both of them argued. Nobita accidentally removes Doraemon's bells and he went to drainage. Nobita and Doraemon try their best to find it until it was sunset. Most of the times, whenever Nobita comes home crying and whining about his bad day, Nobita would pounce on and/or wrap his arms around Doraemon begging for something to make him feel better. The first and only time that Doraemon actually dodged Nobita's habit of pouncing and wrapping his arms around him was from Depths of the Earth 100 Miles Little of Battle when Doraemon finally anticipated Nobita's annoyingly predictable behavior and leaped out of the latter's way while refusing to help his overly-dependent pal. Also, Nobita once called Doraemon "useless" due to the numerous times where Doraemon almost never helps him get of any tight spot, such as when Nobita is being chased around by Gian and Suneo or unable to focus on his homework. Being called useless was enough to make Doraemon mad at Nobita to the point of leaving him and never returning. Every now and then, Doraemon acts like a complete jerk to Nobita. For example, Doraemon would take the last slice of watermelon and winning in a game of Old Maid against Nobita. It's almost as if he enjoys picking on Nobita rather than being a good friend to him. He'd even let Nobita suffer instead of helping him at all like his studying. He seems to take so much pride in seeing Nobita getting scolded by his mother and teacher. These acts prove that Doraemon isn't exactly a true friend to Nobita at times. However, there have been times when Doraemon felt guilty for upsetting Nobita or accidentally leading him to his doom to the point of tears and calling himself stupid. Doraemon would do anything to protect Nobita from anyone who dares try to destroy him, such as the time he fought Denja who switched bodies with him while reclaiming it or when Lulli was temporarily reprogrammed to try and assassinate Nobita. He even rescued Nobita from a couple of bank robbers who kidnapped him. This proves that Doraemon isn't always stone cold or heartless. Although, there is one time when Doraemon left the stretchable silver wire-like gadget with Nobita while getting his checkup back in the 22nd century. And when he came back feeling worried about Nobita, he thought his best friend had become very depressed and tearful without him. But then he found out that Nobita was having a marvelous day with the friendly wire-like gadget. Just as Doraemon tried to get Nobita's attention, he was told how annoying he is, which led him to feeling so left out and saddened thinking Nobita doesn't need him anymore. Doraemon suggests Nobita to go home and the bell is impossible to find in the dark and Nobita apologizes. As Nobita wears his shoes he finds Doraemon's bell in one of them and the two of them laugh. Doraemon thanks Nobita and says that he will remember it forever. Doraemon says that he realizes that even though Nobita cannot study harder, cannot play harder, but he is a kind and good person. This makes Nobita smile and the two go home. Nobita doesn't remember that event until later in the movie. (Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum ~museum Adventure~). In the original history where Doraemon did not interfere, Nobita marries Jaiko (Gian's sister, although he loves Shizuka), never finds a good job, starts his own business, and eventually goes bankrupt. Doraemon succeeds on his mission to prevent all these from happening, as seen in several episodes in which they travel to the future. Nobita eventually marries Shizuka and becomes an officer in the Ministry of Environment. Shizuka Minamoto Shizuka and Doraemon are great friends. Shizuka often invites him to her house to taste her food, which is usually loved by both Doraemon and Nobita. It is shown in some episodes and movies that Doraemon cares for Shizuka and always makes sure she is out of danger. Suneo Honekawa Doraemon and Suneo are good friends. He also cares for him like he does for Shizuka, Nobita and Gian and tries to keep them out of danger. Doraemon is one of the few who does not get bothered by Suneo's boasting, but instead takes out an even cooler gadget to show Suneo. However, at times, Suneo will find ways to irritate Doraemon, such as creating a picture of him as a tanuki which literally made him turned red in pure anger, or when Suneo dreamed about Doraemon being a worthless robot he found from the dumpster and then repaired to act as a idiotic friend. He even tricked Doraemon with the fake stick of gum trap, which totally enraged Doraemon to the point of seeking vengeance against Suneo for making him look stupid. This also applied when Suneo exploited Doraemon's weakness for dorayaki while using his gadgets for his selfish purposes and not giving him any dorayaki at all. Doraemon is also disgusted by Suneo's blatant disregard environment when Suneo dumped garbage into the ocean. Suneo used to be jealous of Nobita because he has a cool robot cat (I, Honekawa Doraemon) but it is shown now that he is pretty happy with his own friendship with Doraemon, and does not envy Nobita as much anymore. Takeshi Gouda Doraemon is also good friends with Gian. He helps him in many episodes and also feels sorry for him in some occasions. Gian may seem as a bully, but he always tries to return the favor to Doraemon by helping him out with something or other. Gian has also tricked and cheated Doraemon on occasion, but he seldom does anything like that now. Although Doraemon gets scared like everyone else when one of Gian's concerts take place, but he has always been there for him. Mii Chan Freed by Doraemon from a cat loather. Belle Fell in love in the episode, Doraemon and the Blue Tears. However, he learned that Belle has a fiance whom she would do whatever it takes to revive him. So Doraemon decided to respect Belle's wish and who she falls in love with. Sharmee Love interest in Doraemon: Nobita in the Wan-Nyan Spacetime Odyssey. Ria Lives in a manor until freed by Doraemon, falls in love with a stray cat. Noramyako She was Doraemon's girlfriend in the 22nd century, but she broke up with him when he lost his ears. Tama Doraemon went climbing with her at Iriomote Island. Names in different languages Trivia *Doraemon's lack of clothing was lampshaded by Daku. However, since he's a robot, his nudity could be covered with his mechanical parts and there is not much design to his body besides a built-in 4D Pocket. *In Japan, even after nearly forty years of the character's first appearance in the original manga, he is now considered to be a cultural icon and was voted one of Time Asia magazine's 22 "Asian Heroes" on April 22, 2002. *Doraemon, as the titular character, he appeared in every chapter of the manga and appeared in almost every single episode in the Doraemon series. *Doraemon is the most oldest and intelligent of Nobita, Shizuka, Gian and Suneo, often using his intelligence and gadgets to get out of trouble. *He has had over thirty feature-length theatrical animated movies, each one released in Japanese cinemas annually each year (except in 2005), to his name. He had been in London before. *In the manga publications by Tora Aman (Malaysian manga publication company), Doraemon was often confused as a "fox" and sometimes a "jungle cat". It is due to the confusion because Malay language lack dinstinction to the species. *Doraemon, along with Gian and Shizuka, has a poor specific musical skill. Doraemon and Gian are both poor singers, while Shizuka is a poor violin player. *He has had over forty video games to his name. *He has been made "real" by Bandai through the Real Dream Doraemon Project (R.D.D.P.) as a remote control robot by the name of "Doraemon the Robot" (DTR-01B). But then Bandai had to stop the project in 2009 due to business failure. *In March 2008, Japan's Foreign Ministry appointed Doraemon as the nation's first "anime ambassador". Ministry spokesman explained the novel decision as an attempt to help people in other countries to understand Japanese anime better and to deepen their interest in Japanese culture. The Foreign Ministry action confirms that Doraemon has come to be considered a Japanese cultural icon. *Doraemon's ears were bitten off by a robotic mouse. **Before Doraemon's ears were bitten off by a robotic mouse, mice were afraid of him. **In 2005 anime, the episode "Galaxy Car Race" flashback shown him that his ear bitten by real mice instead of robotic mice. *Doraemon is not good at befriending cats. He is usually quite shy. *In Dorabase, he is one of the Edogawa Doras' founders and initial members along with Kuroemon and five other cat-robots. Doraemon's position in the team is the pitcher and he has the jacket number 10. He had to leave the team later on in order to take care of Nobita. **He is also the one who gave the name to his baseball team. *His tail is a switch. If pulled, all of his functions will stop running. *He has robotic features such as radar whiskers, strong odor nose, and cat-calling bell but broken. **His bell can still be replaced but he has no money for replacement. * In the 1973 anime, Doraemon came from the 21st century instead of the 22nd century. According to Gatchako, Doraemon was sent to the present time for training as he was an inferior student at the robot academy. Navigation es:Doraemon (personaje) it:Doraemon ja:ドラえもん (キャラクター) ko:도라에몽(캐릭터) pt:Doraemon th:โดราเอมอน tl:Doraemon vi:Doraemon zh:哆啦A夢 id:Doraemon bn:ডোরেমন Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Robot Cats Category:Male Characters Category:22nd Century Category:21st Century Cats Category:The Doraemons Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Dorabase Characters Category:Short movie Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Good Characters